Talent and Competition!
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: Two words: Talent show. Kimi's band is going to rock talent night, or so they think. The meanest girls in school also have a band. Who will win? Will Lil and Kimi finally find love? R&R now! TL, PK! Yay! K plus rating just in case...
1. Mental lightbulb

a/n: OK, I know I write a lot within tiny little amounts of time, but this is way better than studying for history tests. (Blaggghh.) Welcome to my new story, "Talent and Competition." My personal characters Trisha and Zach from "Tween Detectives" will be in pretty much all my AGU stories. Just read it before I drink too much coffee sitting here. :)

12:44 p.m. (Kimi's view)

Ah, life. Lil and I were walking back from the cafeteria when she saw a poster for next month's talent show. That's when my mental light bulb turned on. "The BAND!"

"Wha...?"

"Lil, remember? We've been trying to get out of the garage for almost a year! This is our chance!"

"Chance for what?"

"To beat Joy and those other freaks."

Joy DePlaine was THE meanest girl in school. She's been torturing us since fourth grade. After Savannah moved to Tennessee three months ago, Joy soon took her place. She was rude, crude, and had a special talent for stealing people's boyfriends. She's not even pretty. All she does is wear fake eyelashes and stuff tissue up her shirt and every boy in school goes nuts. I had to save Phil from her evil clutches last week. Luckily, it happened in gym. The tissue fell out her shirt and she rubbed off her eyelashes. I laugh even thinking about it. But, of course, there's her even more annoying side. She copies us. Yesterday, she wore the same shirt as Angelica, streaked her hair purple like Lil, and wore Susie's exact shoes. Today she's got rocker boots and silver hair streaking. You can bet that she's got me and the rest of the band extremely ticked off. I blinked. "Kimi, you didn't answer my question."

"Err...what was your question?"

"HOW do we beat Joy and the Dancing Divas?"

"Joy and the WHAT!"

"Don't ask me, it's her band name."

"Whatever. We just gotta do a killer show! Did you save enough money for that blue guitar?"

Lil switched from drums to backup guitar. Angelica traded her.

"Yeah, too bad I had to take it out of my college savings."

"So can you meet me after school? I've got a lyrics book I've been working on."

"Sure, Kim."

"OK, I'll see you later!" I ran in the opposite direction of where she was going. At my locker was none other than Phil. I fell backwards.

"Kimi, are you OK?"

"Yeah, sure, I just fell over from the weight of my backpack."

"Do you need any help getting up?"

"No, I'm really comfortable, actually. The floor isn't as hard as it used to be. You can just leave me here and go wherever...heh heh!" Those words just fell out my mouth. The truth was, I only had my science book in my backpack, and it's got only 122 pages. I got myself up off the ground and put my science book in my locker. I sighed. Song lyrics are coming into my head right now. I thought about it all through math class, also through history and biology and even French. By three o'clock, I had an entire song in my head. I raced home to write it down.

a/n: I know, short chapter. Review it! 


	2. Singing

a/n: Okie now...keep on reading... 

4:15 p.m. (Lil's view)

Kimi had it all worked out. In her garage, the drum set was clean and had our band name, Alien Planet, spray painted on the bass drum. The new blue guitar I'd just bought was in its stand. The microphones were finally working. I stood in my new position practicing a few riffs. Then, Kimi came back. She was talking on the phone with Angelica, Susie, and Trisha. They would be here any moment. She said, "They'll be here in a sec, Trisha just had to change out of her volleyball uniform." I asked her, "So where's your lyric book?"

"Right here." She held up a black leather journal.

"Good, so what's the song about?"

"Ah, it's just a little journal entry type thing."

"Aw, can I hear it?"

"Wait till everyone else gets here."

The garage door lifted up. Trisha ran inside and took her place near the lead vocal spot, where Susie went. Angelica sat on the stool behind the drums. Now Kimi was ready. Instead of her usual bass guitar, she asked for mine and played an Oriental melody and began to sing into her microphone.

_"...Across the many oceans, there is nothing that can cure_

_The many mixed emotions, none of which I can be sure_

_I feel like exploding, 'cause where am I going_

_But deeper down, with a permanent frown_

_So..._

_I feel like nothing's ever okay!_

_Sinking deeper, every day!_

_People around me act all cold,_

_Makes me feel so lonely and old.._

_And..._

_Then one day, I found the answer there_

_I'd never seen this kind of love, hope, care_

_Because of the way I see my own heart_

_Now I can love you, never splitting apart..._

_So..._

_Now my life is more than okay!_

_Getting better, every day!_

_The love I see in you is forever,_

_Forever..._

_Forever..._

_To last and last and last_

_Till death do we part..._

_You'll still be in my heart..."_

4:21 p.m. (Kimi's view)

Mouths opened around me. I asked, "What, I told you it wasn't very good!" Susie said, "This is killer material, Kimi! If we can use this in the talent show, we'll totally win!" I wasn't so sure. I heard Joy and her clique (Ariel, Josie, Coral, and Mimi) talking about what they were going to do. Ariel said something about matching outfits. Judges absolutely LOVE those. Josie made a point about dance moves. That's another judge's weak spot. Sounds like the lamest show on earth, but those dorks seem to know what the judges love. Sigh...

a/n: Don't tell me, I know it's a crappy song, but I just made it up. (big stupid grin) So whadd'ya think?


	3. Shopping with idiots

a/n: Sorry guys, got a little writer's block.

6:47 p.m. (Kimi's view)

Hours were spent today working out the vocal arrangements and guitar strumming. When Trisha rolled up the garage door to walk home, the five of us saw those stupid posers yabbering about their costumes. Joy said that the whole thing would be pink and blue, and Josie said that they'd be dancing to Britney Spears' "Toxic." Coral saw us, flicked her red hair behind her ears, and cracked her gum for the fifty-seventh time. They continued walking. Lil said, "Who do those idiots think they are? We can't let them win!" Susie agreed. They all left. I walked to the backyard to hear Chuckie drumming away in the living room. I yelled over the noise, "Mom, do we have any ear plugs?" She didn't hear me, so I went into my room. I pulled out my journal and began writing.

Tuesday, March 30th

Dear Diary,

The band met today. Joy's posse is getting ready too. They're just a bunch of sluts. Earlier, I thought I'd keel over when I saw Phil at my locker, which is exactly what I did. I am such a fool to think he'd actually take interest in me. My hair's a mess. Must go, Chuckie knocks at my door.

I put away my journal and opened the door. "What is it, Chuckie?"

"Phil and Lil are downstairs."

"AARGH! My hair's a mess!"

"Jeeze, Kimi, you sound like a girl." I gave him a hard stare.

"Fine, I'll just go downstairs."

I went down the stairs. Phil said, "Wow, Kimi, your hair looks great!"

I said, "You're kidding, right? It's a mess."

"No it's not! Except for one stray hair..." He yanked a strand out.

"Ouch!"

Lil slapped her brother. Then she said, "Sorry, Kimi. We just came over to see if you wanted to go to the arcade tomorrow afternoon with Tommy, Angelica, Susie, and Trisha." Tomorrow afternoon...that's when Joy and her band of sluts would be hanging out at the fountain! "Sure," I replied. The three of us (actually, two, since Phil is a bit slow) knew exactly the same thing. Lil then added, "Wear your 'cutest' outfit tomorrow. Learn to talk like a sissy." On the word "cutest," she made quotation gestures with her fingers. I nodded. "Gotcha."

The next day. 4:01 p.m. (Angelica's view)

I wore a lime green minidress with white sandals and a pink purse. My hair was in a high side ponytail. I blabbed on my cell phone. Of course, the reason was because Joy and Mimi both brought theirs. The dialogue between me and Joy went something like this:

"So Joy, wassup with the talent show?"

"Y'know, just stuff. You?"

"Not much. Done any actual practicing yet?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'actually?' Of course, we've been practicing, for, like, forever!"

"Whatever, lewserrrrr." I hung up. Lil asked, "What language were you speaking?"

I replied, "Trust me, I know the lingo of the Blossoming Birds."

"The WHAT?" she asked.

"Changed the band name again."

"Oh. Still stupid, though."

We pranced on. Finally, we came to the fountain at the mall. The same one Chuckie waded through just a few weeks ago looking for change to buy Yu Gotta Go cards. Coral was probably still chewing the same gum she was yesterday. She just has this thing about gum. She probably even sleeps with it in her mouth. The other thing I noticed was that Josie's perfect cornrows were taken out and replaced with a high ponytail. Ewwww. Apparently, these skanks were "all about" their new talent show look. Joy walked up to me and said, "Like, omigosh! You have a pink purse TOO?" She showed off her purse, the exact same one as mine, only with a rhinestone "J" keychain on it. Mine, of course, had an "A." I clenched my teeth and said, "How...nice of you to think that my purse was so interesting." She shot an evil grin and said, "You are most welcome, mademoiselle."

4:22 p.m. (Trisha's view)

A fight was about to start. I ducked out for the nearest Hot Topic to look at the Napoleon Dynamite shirts. Kimi and Lil soon followed. Ariel, sweet little nuisance that she is, followed us in. She struck up conversation with, "So what's your band name?"

"Alien Planet. Yours?"

"Glamour Central." I had to laugh at her answer.

"You guys changed it again?"

"Duh!" I didn't like the way the conversation was going, so Kimi, Lil, and I dashed off next door to Icing to stare at all the jewelry. Ariel tailed us again. She started another conversation by saying, "Do you guys have matching outfits?"

"No."

"We do. It's the new 'thing' right now. It's gonna be purple, pink, and blue ballet outfits with white sequined cheerleader skirts and gold tiaras!" I laughed again, apparently pissing off Ariel because she stomped out and headed for the fountain again. Finally, a little time to ourselves!

a/n: Wow, this is probably the longest chapter so far. Keep on reviewing! 


	4. The attack

a/n: I got this idea last night. Sorry about the last chapter, that day I was really pissed at some girls resembling Joy and her posse and needed to blow off steam. This'll probably be way better.

5:44 p.m. (Trisha's view)

After Ariel finally left, we all decided to leave. We all went our separate ways. As I walked past the school, I saw something shocking: Lil was talking to Joy and Ariel! I hid behind a tree and listened. This is all I heard:

"Lil, you've got talent. We want you to join our band," Joy was saying.

Lil replied, "I dunno. I mean, I'm more called to rock music than dance..."

"Listen to me. If you don't give us a positive reply within ten seconds, it's adios to you."

She thought. After ten seconds, I heard a crunching sound and two sets of feet running away, giggling maliciously. I looked up. "OH MY GOSH! LIL!" Her unconscious figure lay sprawled out on the gravel. I got out my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tommy. It's Trisha. You better get over to the school. Bad news."

"Wha...?"

"PLEASE!"

"OK, I'm on my way. Bye."

I hung up and stared through the fence at the figure again. To my relief, I heard footsteps. I looked over at Tommy, then pointed to Lil's facedown body near the tetherball pole. He looked over and gasped. I figured this would be a little sad for two people to bear, so I ran toward home, leaving him alone with Lil.

5:58 p.m. (Tommy's view)

I knelt down on the ground near Lil. Thankfully, she was still alive. After numerous attempts at trying to get her to wake up, I gave up and sat there, wondering what had happened. After five minutes of complete silence, she came to her senses and wearily sat up.

"Uggghhh...what happened?"

"I don't know either. You'll have to ask Trisha."

"We'll have to get Joy later. I think it was her."

"What'd she do?"

"I'm not sure. First, she asked me to be in her dumb band. She gave me ten seconds to say yes. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so the next thing I know, I get shoved into the tetherball pole...ughh...my head hurts. Is anything bleeding?"

"A little. You want me to bring you home?"

"Sure. We should probably hurry, since Dad'll be home soon, and if he finds out about this, I'll never get let out of the house again."

I figured out that more than a little of her face and hands were bleeding. Whoever did this to her is going to suffer, I swear. I love Lil and never want anything like this to happen to her again. When we got to her house, she said, "It's OK, I can make it from here. Thanks, Tommy." I smiled shyly and walked towards my home.

6:23 p.m. (Kimi's view)

I just got a call from Phil. Apparently, Lil got attacked today. I arrived at her house to see her surrounded by a few visitors (Trisha, Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, and Angelica) and bloodstained tissues. I stood next to Trisha and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. I got out my outdated cell phone and pushed on the buttons so hard I almost dislocated my finger. When Ariel picked up the phone, I had a little conversation with her.

"Y'ello?"

"Ariel, you piece of crap, what the heck did you do to Lil?"

"What are you talking about? I can't understand."

"OH, YES YOU DO! You attacked her because she wasn't willing to help you defeat us!"

"Pardon?" Now she was really making me mad. I walked outside to finish due to the noise level.

"YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!" I screamed into the phone.

"Ohhh, that. You've got the wrong girl. Joy did it."

"Fine. But if you EVER come near my friends again, your eye will be so bruised, you won't be able to use it for a month!" I warned. I hung up the phone and ran back inside, my face burning with anger and vengeance.

a/n: Good, another chapter done. I know it's a little depressing what happened to Lil, but it's mostly an excuse for Tommy and Lil together. Oh, and lil-wolfgirl, there will be more romance, I just need this story to last longer. I'll put some PK in next chapter. 


	5. Aftermath

a/n: Thanks, starrydreamz!

7:33 a.m. (Phil's view, finally!)

I waited at the bus stop alone for the first time this year. After Lil's head injury yesterday, she blacks out too much to focus on school, so Mom's letting her stay home for the rest of the week. Tommy and Chuckie, my best friends from infancy, were sitting at the bench while I leaned against the stop sign. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see an almost unfamiliar girl. My brain turned upside down. My heart rate increased rapidly. Think, Phil! The boots looked familiar...and she's still got the same poufy hairstyle...no...it can't be...

"KIMI?"

"What now, Phil?"

"Oh, nothing, didn't see you coming."

"Duh, I was behind you!"

"Oh, yeah."

The perky footsteps of Trisha raced behind. "Kimi! You know I'm not a runner!"

"Sorry, Trisha. I just HAD to catch up..." She winked at Trisha, then they both giggled. Tommy and I looked helplessly at each other. What the heck were they talking about? The bus pulled up to our stop, and the five of us shuffled on. Tommy and Chuckie sat next to each other. I took the seat behind Tommy, Kimi surprisingly sat next to me, and Trisha sat behind us with Angelica, who was sitting in front of Susie, who was listening to Angelica's Emica CD. The bus finally moved after an eternity. I checked my watch. OK, it was five seconds. It seems much longer when you're in my situation. For those five seconds, I'd been staring at Kimi.

"What is it, Phil?" she asked.

"Nothing, just looking out the window."

"Can't you look out that one? I keep thinking that you're looking at my awful hair."

"What is it with you and your hair, Kimi?"

"I dunno, maybe I just have SUCH low self esteem!" she said fake dramatically. My heart rate went WAY up again when she looked at me and smiled. Angelica ruined the moment by talking (loudly) to Trisha about the next Emica album. Emica IS, of course, Trisha's older sister.

7:41 a.m. (Chuckie's view)

Tommy and I started to talk. Well, let me rephrase that. He started the conversation, I responded, then he spaced out and looked out the window. I saw by the faint reflection in the window that he'd been either crying or having an allergic reaction. "Is something wrong, T?"

(sniff) "No."

"Come on, shape up. Lil's going to be fine."

(sob) "It's not that, Chuck. Those girls are going to keep getting away with this. Your sister could be next." (sniffle)

"Tommy, this is the first time since Camp Everwood that I've seen you crying. Come on, dude! You're Tommy Pickles! You're supposed to be the brave one! Don't let me or Phil down! Or anyone, for that matter!"

(sniff) "I guess you're right. I have been stressing over Lil a lot, I guess. Ever since the Valentine's Day dance, I get really weak whenever she walks by. And now that THIS has happened, what next?"

"What next? WHAT NEXT? We get back at What's her name!"

"You mean Joy?"

"Yeah, her! You with me on this one?"

"OK."

9:33 a.m. (Kimi's view)

All through science class, I stared at the hideous mass of greenish-yellow hair in front of me that belonged to Joy. Time after time, I kept having strong urges to stab her in the neck with my pencil. I worried about Lil. How's she going to get through all this? Chuckie told me during homeroom that he and Tommy wanted me in on a plot to destroy Lil's attackers. I refused. "It's called healthy competition! We'll kill 'em after the show next week. Just wait till Alien Planet gets first prize!" I'd said. Truth is, I didn't want us to get disqualified right before our big break. Right after the show, I'd promised, we'd corner Joy and annoy her to death! MU HAHAHA!

a/n: OK, Kimi's kinda going wonky...sorry...next chapter soon. Now it's confirmed that Phil and Kimi definitely have something going on, but I'm saving all the serious stuff till the final chapters. I dunno why. 


	6. Dating and rehearsals

a/n: New idea. Finally getting to the talent show. Thank you for the kind reviews. (lil-wolfgirl, I know it's depressing with Lil's head injury, but don't worry!) 

8:58 a.m. (Lil's view)

Mom hasn't let me get out of bed all day! I keep telling her I'm fine, but does she listen? I think not. Whenever my eyes get all weird, Mom thinks it's me going unconscious, but I'm just adjusting to the bright lights, sheesh! So I sit in bed all day. No calls for me, of course. Everyone I know is at school. For once I wish I could've gone today.

1:34 p.m.

The phone rang! I picked it up.

"Hello, Deville residence, Lil speaking."

"Lil! Thank heaven you picked up."

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?"

"Phil, I've told you a zillion times not to call me during your classes. What was your excuse this time?"

"I told her I had to go to the bathroom. Listen, your fantasies are slowly coming true. Susie landed a record deal, Kimi's got a new song written, and Tommy wants to go out with you."

"Tommy WHAT?"

"Oh, and you haven't noticed? He told me during lunch!"

"Did ya beat him up?"

"No, remember? YOU'RE the mature one, so YOU get to go out with whoever you want."

"Speaking of which, Philip, has Kimi said anything to you yet?"

"No! Did she say anything to you?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you interested in going to the movies with her, me, and Tommy tonight?"

"Sure, if you can get out of the house by 5:30."

"It's a deal. Tell Tommy I said I'll most definitely go out with him. Then tell Kimi and Susie I'll meet them at the town hall tomorrow for practice."

"OK, bye Lillian."

"Goodbye Philip."

I hung up the phone. "MOM!"

"What is it? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, can I go out with some friends tonight?"

"What 'friends,' specifically?"

"Um, just Kimi and Tommy. Phil wants to go too."

"Lil, if you tell me that you are going to date Tommy, then the answer's no. You're ELEVEN!"

"Mom! I've known the guy for ten years now! You can trust me!"

"Yeah, and what's Phil gonna do with Kimi?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, it's a deal. You can go tonight IF you go to sleep now."

"Great, thanks!" I rolled over and pretended to sleep.

5:29 p.m. (Tommy's view)

Phil just did me the biggest favor of my life. I'm sitting here at the movie theater with Phil and Kimi waiting for Lil. Phil said she'd be a little late, 'cause it took a while for her to get used to walking again. Kimi and Phil were both sitting on the bench by the pay phone. I swear, they almost make me laugh. Kimi is the first human I've ever known that's attracted to Phil Deville, expert grossologist. When I saw the figure of the familiar eleven year old Lil, I had to squint. Was it her increased beauty, or the fact that her mom's car headlights were too bright for human eyes? She waved at Kimi, then ran up next to me. As the four of us walked in, Lil and I were holding hands! Miracle, as far as I'm concerned. During the movie, Lil and Kimi sat next to each other, frequently whispering to each other about the talent show. I was excited, too. Joy's band of sluts kept changing their name and costume. I wonder how stupid they'll look compared to my "girlfriend" Lil's band. After the movie, Lil said, "Sorry T, I'm going to Kimi's for a sleepover. See ya tomorrow!" And then the strangest thing happened. She kissed me on the nose and ran off with Kimi to get a cab home. Phil and I walked home, talking about...you guessed it...girls.

10:31 p.m. (Susie's view)

The band and I had a sleepover mainly for rehearsals and choice of outfits. At least we're not wearing pink. Most of the outfits were lime green and black. Kimi told us that we'd be doing her new song, not the old one, which she was ashamed of. Now that she and Phil were an item, she no longer needed depressing lyrics to express herself.

_So much for a happy ending,_

_To you my voice I'm lending,_

_To tell the story_

_Of me without the fame and glory_

_When..._

_I'm rising up, up, up,_

_On the wings of the dawn,_

_Still going up, up, up,_

_All the darkness is gone,_

_Rising up and away,_

_And with you I'll stay,_

_'Cause..._

_You tell me you love me_

_Never going above me,_

_I don't know why, but I believe you!_

_I'm rising up, up, up,_

_On the wings of the dawn,_

_Still going up, up, up,_

_Dressed in white_

_On the happiest day of my life..._

_You tell me 'I do'_

_I'm all for you..._

_While going up, up, up...still..._

11:06 p.m. (Trisha's view)

Let me at least say this: I'm heck glad that Kimi's garage is soundproof. Thank God it's Friday night. Tomorrow night at the talent show, Alien Planet will ROCK HISTORY!

a/n: OK, that was a little weird, but still a vital part of the story. Lil seems to have recovered quickly, and the girls are all confident! Next chapter: Opening night. Stay tuned. Reviews are still appreciated.


	7. Opening night!

a/n: New idea! Hope you like! lil-wolfgirl, I know they're eleven, but think about it: They already act too old in the show (All Grown Up, that is). I mean, hel-LO, Tommy getting his first kiss when he's TEN? And what's up with them going EVERYWHERE unsupervised? (Sorry...me mad right now.) 

6:23 p.m. (Kimi's view)

I'm so EXCITED! The town hall's filled up. I peeked through the curtains to see rows and rows of parents. I looked back at the band getting ready. My heartbeat got faster. What if we didn't win? I guess I'll use the School of Rock philosophy: We don't have to win, just play a freaking good show. Joy and the Golden Wings were up next. They were just before us. They raced on stage wearing stupid white outfits and gold shoes. But you would not believe what their act was. They stole MY song! Trisha heard it too. "Those sluts stole your song, Kimi!"

"I know. Don't rub it in."

"Well, what are we gonna do now? If we do the same song, they'll think WE copied HER!"

Wait a minute...I asked Susie an important question:

"Why don't we do your song?"

She replied, "Sure, but how do we rehearse with only two minutes left?"

"Come on, EVERYONE knows that song. Let's give it a shot."

"Okay..."

The curtain opened. We were the final act. Tommy and Phil were backstage, cheering us on. I did hear Tommy whisper, "Didn't Joy steal Kimi's song?" Phil replied, "Yeah!" and stormed off. Meanwhile, on stage, I was relieved that Trisha and Lil knew the melody.

_Look in the mirror, tell me what I see_

_All of the things that I could be_

_Empty page in an open book_

_So color me so vividly_

_I'm a wave in the ocean, the sunset on the sea_

_All the power of the mountains is the force that lives in me_

_The fire in the dragon to fill an empty heart_

_Not so sure where I'm goin' but this is where I start_

_'Round the world and back for more_

_But never left my own front door_

_For now I'm just chasin' dreams,_

_'Cause that's what they're for, not keepin' score_

_I'm a wave in the ocean, the sunset on the sea_

_All the power of the mountains is the force that lives in me_

_The fire in the dragon to fill an empty heart_

_Not so sure where I'm goin' but this is where I start!_

The audience cheered wildly. Angelica stood up and bowed. The curtain closed. I knew we were going to win! Vice Principal Pangborn stood at the podium and said, "Ahem...the winners of the talent competition night are...Joy and the Golden Wings!" Joy ran onstage, followed by her evil, girly minions and shot an evil grin at me. Hatred was building up. All that work for NOTHING.

a/n: Short chapter, but more will be covered in the next one. Reviews are still greatly honored.


	8. Final chapter

a/n: Sorry, me late. And for those of you wondering, this will NOT end up like School of Rock. 

8:03 p.m. (Trisha's view)

WHAT? I seriously considered walking up on stage and demanding the prize for our band. Too late. Joy accepted the trophy, and her army of nerds giggled off backstage. Phil and Tommy were behind us.

"Did you just hear that, guys?"

"Yeah, your band didn't win!"

"Thank you for your insight, Phil. How smart."

"What?"

"Can't you put it to a vote?"

"Those people just wanna leave, Tommy. Let Joy win."

"This time, I'm NOT backing off. Nothing can stop me now!"

"Tommy, wait!"

Too late. He walked onstage, whispered something in Pangborn's ear, and walked back.

"Ahem...it seems we have a problem. Our judges all voted, and the results between Alien Planet and the Golden Wings are tied! We will now proceed in a group vote. Please write the name of the band you would like to win on the ballot being handed out to you. Give the votes to me when you're done. Uh, thank you."

I walked back by Angelica and Kimi. "I sure hope Tommy's plan works," Kimi said. We watched people hand the votes to Pangborn. Lil crossed her fingers and looked anxiously at Tommy. Pangborn was now counting the votes. Uh-oh...he came to the last vote. Thirty for Golden Wings, and thirty for us. The last vote was...

"Our new winners for the annual talent night are...Alien Planet!"

8:09 p.m. (Lil's view)

We won! Stupid Joy and her stupid band of skanks watched angrily as our band played the encore.

_4...3...2...1!_

_Every birthday my mom and dad would say_

_You're another year older, another year wiser_

_But I still go to school to get an education_

_I treat each and every day like a mini-vacation!_

_All grown up, I really wanna shout it out,_

_All grown up, I want the world to know!_

_All grown up, I really wanna shout it out,_

_All grown up with you!_

_All grown up with...you!_

As the last of us ran offstage, I was stopped by the most unlikely person ever.

"Hi, Tommy."

"Nice job, Lil."

A question I've always wondered about is: How do you kiss someone who's almost seven inches taller than you? I guess it didn't really matter now. "Um...hello...Lil, it's almost 8:15. Mom's gonna freak when you come home late and I tell her what you were doing!"

"Shut up, Phil. Remember, I'm the mature one, so I can kiss whoever I want, stupid."

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, Phillip. So I'm gonna tell Mom that you were holding hands with Kimi for almost half an hour before our song."

"What are you talking about?"

Phil and I argued all the way home, of course. When I looked back, Joy was gone. She probably went home crying, as usual. What a baby.

THE...END?

a/n: Bad ending, I know, but I'm very unskilled. Give me some credit, though, for just my third story. Oh yeah, keep reviewing!


End file.
